I've Cried 100 Times Because of You
by FaminaSG
Summary: I've started the 100 chapters challenge! Yay! Actually, I started it a while ago, it just took me a while to start uploading. I'll add a few for now and just to bug you I'll let you know that i have like ten chapies on my computer right now i have no m-
1. Sing

As I was saying, I had no more letters left. Anyways, my fic will be 100 chapters circulating mainly upon Sabrina and Puck. Of course, there are those annoying words that I can't write a single thing about so the chapter will just be random. Ok, enough rambling, here's the 1st chapter…

**Sing**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the sisters Grimm, though I wish I did, and I don't own S.I.N.G. either, that's from miss. Congeniality.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina ran hard, her feet pounding on the pavement outside the Ferryport Landing grocery store. Daphne was beside her, Puck flew above the pair, his arms full of groceries.

"Get back here you Grimms!" Called the towns' lone police officer. He shook his dagger threateningly in the direction of the teenagers. He was a slow runner and fell behind.

The trio reached the family car before the sheriff could catch them. Puck flew around and threw the groceries in the backseat. He then took his usual place in the passenger seat, Sabrina wouldn't let him drive and right now didn't seem like a very good time to argue about it. Daphne was already done tying up her rope seatbelt and they were all ready to go… except the car.

Sabrina turned the key in the ignition several times before admitting defeat. She and Puck jumped out of the car and opened the hood. The Sheriff was still pretty far from them, they had some time. Puck began tinkering with stuff in the engine while Sabrina held the hood open for him, she knew nothing when it came to car engines.

"That should do it." He said, rushing to the front seat to try the key, it worked. Sabrina slammed the hood down and inside the car Daphne screamed.

"Hello Grimm," Came Nottingham's slimy voice in her ear. The arm he held the dagger in came around her throat.

At that moment, Sabrina recalled something from a movie she had seen not long ago.

"Solar plexus," she muttered, hitting him in the stomach. "Instep, nose, groin." She stepped hard on his right foot, punched him as best she could in her situation and kicked him in the nuts. The sheriff groaned and keeled over, releasing Sabrina. She ran for the open passenger door.

"Drive!!" She yelled seeing murder in Nottingham's eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Puck when they were on the road home.

"Sing." Was Sabrina's simple reply.

"Huh?"

"Sing, it's from this movie… Miss Congeniality I think it was. S is solar plexus, I is instep, N is nose and G is groin." She said, a gleam in her eye. "S.I.N.G. Sing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was an awesome movie… not such an awesome chapter… I'll write better ones. **


	2. Scissors

Scissors

Disclaimer, I don't own the Sisters Grimm

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck crept quietly down the hall, his feet making no noise at all. He'd practiced this several times, 'till he got it right, he couldn't let ANYTHING ruin this plan, and defiantly not squeaky floor boards that seemed to be placed in a mine-field-like way around the blonde Grimm's room. He reached her room and opened the door silently, he'd been practicing this as well. Everything had to go perfectly. Inside was Sabrina, sleeping peacefully. Her golden hair was splayed out over her pillows, reflecting the moonlight through her open window. Puck went over and closed it, he didn't need the Scarlet Hand bursting in halfway through his prank.

He busied himself, sprinkling the sleeping girl with temporary sleeping powder from Mirror. He waited a moment then took the key item for his prank out of his pocket. The old ladies scissors.

He knelt beside Sabrina's bed. He took a lock of her beautiful hair in one hand and placed it between the teeth of the scissors.

Suddenly, Sabrina began to fidget uncontrollably. Puck dropped the hair and jumped back. The blonde in front of him moaned loudly then rolled over to face Puck.

He sighed, she hadn't woken. The sleeping powder was working it's magic. He set himself up again another lock in his hand. The teeth of the scissors went around it again, but Puck couldn't bring himself to press down, chopping off nearly four inches of her hair. He tried again, but he froze. He couldn't do it.

What would Jonas the Betrayer say! Puck, the Trickster King, was being weekend by a beautiful face. Wait, the Grimm-beautiful? Was he going crazy? He didn't think she was beautiful… did he? He couldn't, I mean, it was Sabrina!

But still, why couldn't he bear to destroy her golden hair?

He subconsciously rubbed her hair between his fingers as he thought, then dropped it, disgusted by himself, when he realized what he was doing.

But he had to prank her somehow, he'd feel so down the next day if he didn't!

For once, Puck thought. He thought long and hard. Then he came up with the most brilliant nonpermanent **(an: sorry about that, I couldn't think of anything else to put)** scheme. He picked up the blonde Grimm and carried her down the hallway…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OoOoOoOo… what's he gonna do to her? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	3. Dye

Dye

Disclaimer, I don't own the Sisters Grimm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina woke the morning with a peculiar taste on her tongue, the taste of magic. She sighed and rolled over, she really hated her addiction to magic.

That's when she noticed the bottle of dye and the scissors. Her mind raced. She jumped out of bed and ran to her mirror.

'That fairy boy is SO dead.' She thought. Her hair was deep purple. It stuck out in places, like REALLY bad bed head, but different. She inspected it and concluded that Puck hadn't cut any of it, just dyed it. Why? She had no idea, but she didn't really care, as long as he'd shown some kind of sympathy for her hair, she was fine with that.

She read the label on the hair dye, Nonpermanent **(an: sorry, again.)**, was in bold letters across the top.

'Thank god!' She thought. She shook the bottle and realized there was still some left. She laughed to herself, imagining all the ways she could get him back.

She took her sweet time getting dressed and soon she could hear her grandmother calling her.

She took the stairs two at a time, bottle of dye in hand.

When Puck saw her he stood rather nosily, knocking over his chair in his attempt to get away. Sabrina managed to grab his wrist before he got too far.

On the spot she thought of something she could do.

Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him in a stiff hug.

"Wait, what?" Said Puck, "I thought you would kill me for dyeing your hair…"

"This is for not cutting my hair," She replied. "This is for dyeing it." With one quick movement she dumped the remainder of the purple dye on his head, then rubbed it around a bit. When he reached up in surprise, she punched him in the stomach.

He groaned and doubled over.

"Baby." Sabrina said, she hadn't hit him that hard.

Daphne came out of the kitchen at that point, greedily stuffing a pancake into her mouth. When she saw the scene before her she stopped. She looked at the two teenagers before her, then burst into laughter. Sabrina and Puck joined her.

"You guys match!" She finally got out, the older children looked at each other, then began to laugh again.


	4. Cloud

**Cloud**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinosaur.

Kitten.

Sabrina lay in her front yard finding shapes in the clouds.

Ring.

Bunny.

Puck.

Puck! She rolled over and groaned. She really hated this, she saw him everywhere nowadays. And here came the fairyboy himself, his hands in his pockets and his light purple hair blown and disorderly in a cute way.

'Stop that!' she silently scolded herself, 'this is PUCK you're thinking about!'

"Hey, Ugly, what are you doing?" he asked. That insult cut her to the core, ugly? He thought she was ugly? What a horrible thing to say.

"Nothing." She grumbled angry and insulted. She rolled back over and began to look at the clouds again. The Puck cloud was gone now.

Flower.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Puck looking between her and the sky.

Fish.

"No, seriously, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"Breathing."

"Haha, very funny." He suddenly lay down beside Sabrina, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look at her. "Tell me."

"You sure are nosey today." Replied the blonde Grimm. "No."

"I'm not leaving 'till you do."

"And what if I leave?"

"I won't let you." He grabbed her wrist even though she hadn't made and movement to leave.

"You're ruining my day Puck."

"Really?" He released her and Sabrina instantly hated herself for missing his touch. He pulled out a piece of paper with a small list on it. He checked off something around the middle of the list. It was 'annoy Sabrina'

Sabrina snorted. "You actually plan to make my life horrible? I thought you just came up with it as you went along."

"I don't joke around when it comes to my job." Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at this. He checked something else off on his list.

"What did you have to check off there?"

"I won't tell you until you tell me what you were doing."

"Fine. I was finding shapes in the clouds. Now what did you check off?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" He said. "But clouds are just big lumpy things, they don't look like anything."

"Yes they do, look at that one."

"What's so special about a blob?"

"It's not a blob, it's a… well, ok, that was a bad example. Look at that one. It's a person, there are the legs and the arms and some hair on it's cloud head." She didn't tell him she thought it kind of looked like him.

He looked at the cloud person for a moment then turned back to Sabrina. "I think you're seeing things Grimm, that's just a blob."

"Fine, then I was finding blobs in the clouds." She said, looking for a cloud that was a bit more obviously shaped. "Now, what did you check off on your list?"

There was no reply. She looked at the spot Puck had been a moment before to find no flying boy, but a note. She picked it up. In surprisingly beautiful writing the fairy had written '**ask me again some time**.'

She smiled at the note and vowed she would remember to. Then she went back to finding shapes in the clouds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An: I don't think that Sabrina's gonna remember so… I'll just tell you what Puck checked off. It was : 'make Sabrina laugh'**

**If you get it, good for you! If not, then too bad sucker!**


	5. Temper

Temper

Disclaimer, I don't own the Sisters Grimm

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne sat at the dinning room table with Red, drawing pictures. Daphne was drawing her family, happy and not yelling at each other, her concentration was rather broken because of her families screaming. As usual, Sabrina and Puck were fighting, this time it was about the meal Sabrina'd made, which Puck ate of course. They were centimeters from each other, spitting out the worst (and in Pucks case the dirtiest, he had learned several 'new words' from the boys at school) insults they could think up. Her father, her mother and Uncle Jake were having a heated debate about staying in Ferryport Landing (Henry was loosing, everyone wanted the girls to stay). Granny Relda was jumping between conversations while trying to shush Elvis who REALLY wanted some dog food. The noise and hatred level in the room had increased so much that Daphne's picture had turned into a bunch of angry, red X's and squiggles. The little girl scowled at the drawing then looked around the room. A heated sensation ran up her body.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Everyone flinched away from the angry brunette. Daphne took in several deep breaths unsure of what had come over her. Then she resumed her screaming, it felt good. "You! Can't you see we'd rather stay in Ferryport Landing? Yeah, it's dangerous here 'n all, but it's our home. We're staying. Argument settled. And you two! I realize you're doing us some good, fighting dad so we can stay here, but can't you do it some sort of a diplomatic way? Without screaming!?" Then she turned to her sister and fairy friend. She was glad to see some good had come out of her outburst. Sabrina was cowering into Pucks chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively, like he could stop Daphne's rage from hurting her. "Puck, stop bugging my sister. Sabrina, stop getting so mad when he does, it just provokes him. And both of you, just admit you like each other and get it over with!" They looked at one another, then Puck let go of Sabrina and they took several hurried steps away, too embarrassed to hold the others gaze. "Granny," Daphne rounded on her beloved grandmother. "Thank you for trying to stop the fighting, but you're NOT helping. Things are just getting louder, and feed Elvis already." Then she sat down as if nothing had happened.

Her family departed, leaving Daphne and Red alone, except for Elvis, who was greedily scarfing down kibble like there was no tomorrow.

Daphne looked down at her dead drawing. She sighed and pushed it away from her. Red glanced up at Daphne, then at her friend's picture.

"I like your drawing by the way," she said, "nice use of red. Could you pass me the crayon please?"

Daphne sighed again and passed Red the crayon, now reduced to a red stub. She doubted her previously-crazy friend had even noticed her outburst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, I only just realized that I didn't include the word 'temper' in my story, but you get it right? Daphne has a powerful, undiscovered temper and all the fighting makes her explode. Kapishe?**


	6. Holiday

**Disclaimer, havn't I gone over this enough? I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Things would be soooooooo much different in the 7****th**** book if I did.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Sabrina!" Cried Daphne, shaking her sister roughly. "Wake up! It's Christmas Sabrina! Christmas!"

The little girl jumped from their shared bed.

Sabrina groaned and cracked open an eye. She looked out the window, the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Daphne, what time is it?" She asked, trying to keep the venom from being woken so early from seeping into her voice.

"I dunno," Replied the little girl, "But everyone else is downstairs already. Come on! Granny made special pancakes for you! It's her Christmas present to you, come down and unwrap your gifts!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Grumbled the blonde girl. "Gimme a minute."

Daphne squealed and rushed from the room. Sabrina turned to the mirror, did she want to dress or not? Not. The men in the family would just have to refrain from staring, the men meaning Puck. She was wearing short shorts and a light tank-top which her bra was seeable through. She pulled her brush through her hair and made her way downstairs.

Puck looked up when she entered the room, then quickly looked away, blush clearly visible on his face.

Sabrina yawned and sat down on the sofa, but not after grabbing a plate heaped with chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mmmmmm…" She sighed, normal food. Then the family got on with their gifts.

Snow, Charming and Mr. Clay had joined them, as well as Uncle Jake and Briar.

Sabrina had gotten Daphne a digital camera, Red a new box of crayons (she replaced most of the colors with red), Granny Relda a new cook book (with normal recipes), Uncle Jake some magical powders, Briar and Snow some everlasting roses (plant them, water them once, and tada! Everlasting flowers, never need to water them or put them in sunlight and cold doesn't bother them either), she'd sent her mom and dad a photo album of their times in Ferryport Landing, Mr. Clay and Charming hadn't wanted anything so she skipped them entirely. Those had all been easy gifts to get. The one person that stumped her was Puck. What do you get a boy you maybe-REALLY-liked-and-will-marry-in-the-future-but-truly-hate-him-sometimes? She decided on a bar of soap and a one-use certificate to prank her without her getting mad or hurting him. It was all she could think of.

She got clothes from Mr. Clay, Jake and Briar and Snow and Charming. It looked like Briar and snow had been the ones to choose the clothes though, and they didn't do a bad job. There were blues and greens and oranges and purples, all of her favorite colors. She got normal food for an entire month from her Grandmother and some CDs from Daphne and Red. The only person that hadn't given her a gift was Puck.

"You'll see," Was all he muttered, not looking up from his new IPod.

"I don't need one you know, plus you'll probably just prank me. I can't expect much more from an immature little boy." She shrugged and helped Granny put the dishes in the sink.

There was one thing Sabrina didn't like about Christmas was the mistletoe. Briar and Jake had hung it everywhere, in the kitchen, the dining room, all of the hallways, the living room, even in the bathroom. They pair could be seen making out all over the house. By dinner, Puck was fed up with it.

"Get a room!" He cried when he found them kissing passionately in the living room.

"You know Puck," Informed Charming, who was standing in the hall lip-locked with Snow. "When you find that special someone all you'll want to do is kiss all day as well."

"Yeah right," Countered the fairy, "When pigs fly."

"If cows can fly, then trust me, pigs can too."

Sabrina had successfully managed to avoid all of the mistletoe all day long. She'd changed from her sleep wear to jeans and a nice sea-green, long-sleeve shirt she'd gotten from Briar. She knew she looked good in it, and Puck confirmed it every time she caught him staring at her.

By ten o'clock, people were dropping like flies.

"G'night," Yawned Charming as he and Snow retired to mirrors room. Jake, Briar and Mr. Clay also sleepily made their way to their proper rooms in the Grimm household. Sabrina carried Red a sleeping Red up to bed, followed by an exhausted Daphne. She then returned to the living room to gather her presents and say good night to Granny who was already headed back to her room.

Sabrina wasn't the only one in the living room though.

"Hullo Grimm." Said Puck as he sat up on the sofa.

"Hey, Could you turn out the light when you're done in here?" She asked, "I'm going to bed. How can we all be so tired? I mean, we didn't even do anything today." She continued to ramble on about being tired until she noticed that Puck had risen from his place on the couch to stand very, very close to her. Sabrina's heart rate doubled when she looked into his eyes, then noticed what was hanging above them. She opened her mouth, trying to think of a good excuse to get her out of kissing the boy. She hoped he hadn't seen it yet, though she had a feeling he had.

"Well," He said looking up as well. "We're under the mistletoe. You're familiar with what you do when you're caught under the mistletoe, right Grimm?" He leaned in until they were just centimeters apart. "Merry Christmas Sabrina."

With that he closed the space between the two teenagers. Sabrina hadn't expected this from him, she thought that he as well would make up an excuse to get out of kissing her. But instead he was kissing her with a passion she didn't know he was capable of. She didn't stop him though, she kissed back just as passionately, not wanting to look inferior. His arms found her waist, pulling her close while her arms made their way around his neck. He parted his lips and Sabrina mirrored him. A strange feeling bubbled in her chest, spreading through her limbs, warming them. She felt protected, safe. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

*Click! Went something in the background, followed by more clicks and some giggles.

Sabrina and Puck snapped their heads to find the source of the sound. Daphne stood at the entrance of the living room, camera in hand.

"Wow," She squeaked, "These pictures are better than all of the ones of Briar and Jake and Snow and Charming put together!"

"DAPHNE!" Screamed the older children together.

Daphne, sensing payback, ran for the stairs yelling, "Save the camera!"

Just as Sabrina reached her sister uncle Jake opened the door to his room and snatched the camera from the little brunettes hands.

"What's going on out here?" He asked looking from the scared Daphne to the red-faced and angry Sabrina and Puck.

"Daphne here has been sneaking around taking pictures of things she isn't supposed to be." Snarled Sabrina.

"Let's take a look at these pictures," Said uncle Jake.

"No!" Sabina and Puck both jumped at Jake but their uncle managed to get a glimpse of the picture before holding it high above their heads. He roared with laughter.

"Charming," He called, "Get a load of this!"

The prince joined the group in the hallway. While uncle Jake passed the camera to charming he pulled out a magic amulet as well. He momentarily paralyzed the two teenagers as they gave another attempt to snatch the camera

Soon Snow and Briar joined them, along with Granny, Red and Mr. Clay.

"Hey marshmallow," Said uncle Jake between guffaws, "I just had the greatest idea."

*****

Sabrina stalked up and down the stairs, trying to find a way to get the picture off of the wall. She had pulled and tugged and chipped away at it, but it was protected by magic, she couldn't do anything to it. Her family had taken to hiding from her in her fowl mood, Puck for other reasons. At this moment she decided her least favorite holiday was Christmas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, the ending was really quick, but I liked this one more than most of my others :) I hope you liked it too!**


	7. Impossible

**Impossible**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Sisters Grimm, I don't own 1234 either, it's by the plain white t's and is currently my favorite song in the entire world!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck was disgusted by himself when he stepped out of his room. He couldn't believe it! He felt _good_ after a shower! GOOD! He smelled of roses and honey and he didn't feel grimy or sweaty, the way he normally enjoyed feeling.

"Impossible" He said out loud.

"What was that?" Asked Daphne poking her head out of her room.

"Nothing," He replied. "Where's your sister?"

"No! Don't bug her!" Cried the little girl. "She's actually in a good mood!"

"Sabrina Grimm… in a 'good' mood? Impossible."

"Yeah I know! I think you should let her get even with you more often, she's really happy. And that's why you shouldn't bug her! She's rarely in a good mood!"

"S'okay marshmallow," Uncle Jake's nickname for her was rubbing off on him. "I won't bug her."

"Promise?" Damn those puppy dog eyes!

"Promise." The little girl disappeared into her room again, shutting the door behind her, leaving Puck to remember why he had taken that shower. It had been the glop, so much glop! His own weapon, used against him! He had left Mason in charge of his glop grenade stash. Grimm had distracted the silly chimp with a banana and gotten a hold of a dozen grenades. After he'd gone to bed, she'd set up a series of trip wires that she knew Puck would set of during his early morning fridge raid. She then went to bed and awoke when she heard Pucks cries. She caught the entire thing on tape and had been flaunting it before Granny had sent Puck off to have a shower. And now, the trickster king was falling apart because of some girly smelling shampoo uncle Jake had forced into his hair. Yeah, him and Mr. Canis, oops, Clay, had to give him a sponge bath. Uncle Jake had cheated and used magic to momentarily paralyze his body while they cleaned him. He hadn't even gotten a good fight out of the whole thing!

He hoped that he wouldn't have to leave the house for the next few days, he bet that everyone in town would smell him coming.

'I wonder if Grimm'll notice…' he thought, 'No, get her outta your head! She doesn't matter.' His head was filled with this nonsense nowadays, whenever he saw Sabrina he would leave the room immediately because little voices in his head were telling him what to do. Sabrina probably thought he was going insane because of it. Once he'd actually _screamed_ because of the things the voices were telling him to do.

Pucks stomach growled loudly and he headed for the kitchen. He slowed at the top of the stairs though.

"Hm hmmhmm hmm hm hm hm hm hm hm." He heard faintly through Sabrina's door. Grimm was… _humming?_ Puck was shocked she almost never hummed, only when she was really, _really_, happy. He decided that, as long as she was in this mood he wouldn't bother her. Then the impossible happened.

"There's one thing two do, three words four you, I love you." Sabrina sang. "There's only one way two say those three words 'n that's what I'll do, I love you." _Sabrina sang! _

'Wow, Sabrina must be really happy… but man can she belt it!' Puck thought.

'You like it…' Mocked the voices, 'you should tell her.'

"No I shouldn't." Puck hissed. Although he did want to.

"Give me more lovin from the very start, piece me back together when I fall apart," Sang Sabrina all the while. "Tell me things you've never even told your closest friends. Make me feel good when I hurt so bad, best that I've had, I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you…"

It was the voice of an angel.

'Tell her.' The voices ordered.

"No!" He said, loud enough to be heard over her singing. "Oh no."

Before the bewildered fairy could move, the blonde Grimm's door opened. There she stood, wearing a purple tank-top over black jeans. It was simple, yet amazing and hugged her body so that all of her curves were more pronounced. She looked good. Great actually. _Impossible_.

"Puck, are you ok?" She asked for the second time. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Are you sure? You look a little… crazed."

"I-I-you sing really pretty."

She turned a deep crimson. Puck feared that she was mad because he had been eavesdropping, but instead of screaming she smiled.

"Eh, thanks Puck…" She said uncomfortably. "So, you got the stank out."

"Yep," Puck replied equally uncomfortable. "I smell good now, like roses and honey, you wanna whiff?" He offered her his arm.

'Good going kid,' said the voices, 'You wanna whiff? That sure has captured her heart. Tell her she looks good.'

"No thanks, I'm good. I can smell you from here." Sabrina politely declined.

Puck fought gallivantly against the voices, but his mouth had different ideas…

"You look pretty." He had told her before (in less obvious ways) that he thought she was pretty, but this time it was out there in the open.

She blushed deeper, if that was possible.

"…Impossible." She breathed, "The trickster king is being nice to me." Then she said in a louder tone: "Well, thanks. I'm gonna go now… erm, bye."

She pushed past the fairy boy and, still blushing furiously, descended the stairs.

Puck stood, staring at the place the beautiful Grimm had been just moments before.

_Why did she make him feel this way?_ He wanted to know.

'You know the answer to _that_ question.' Replied the voices.

He did know… he just hadn't been able to admit it even to himself before.

He sighed leaning against the door frame.

'I can't believe it.' He thought. 'I love Sabrina Grimm… _Impossible._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K, I'm sorry, this really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to :( **


	8. Book

**Book**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Airborne or Skybreaker or Starclimber or The Hunger Games. Those are all by successful **_**real**_** writers. Today I was called a 'fake' writer 'cause I don't write my own stories (well, I do, but I write fan fics more often). It got me in a bad mood.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina glanced around the room and sighed. Her 16th birthday had passed without incident and now that all the cake was gone everyone had rushed off to research, meditate and create new pranks. She liked all of the gifts she'd received, which were set up around her, supported by stacks of books that lay all over the house.

She sighed again. That was the problem, the books.

For her birthday she'd asked simply for books. Normal ones, not books about princesses and their princes or books about fairy kingdoms. Not a fairytale. She wanted to read about something other than fairytales, she was sick of the countless, depressing stories about her friends' (and enemies') real lives. She wanted gripping, romantic fiction that would send her to another world instead of the past.

Sabrina sighed for the third time and looked towards the front door where her uncle Jake had just entered. He was carrying a small box under his arm.

"Happy birthday 'Brina," He said. "Sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. Is the party over?"

"Yeah," She replied gathering up her presents.

"Poo **(An: sorry, I know, immature, 'poo'. But you guys need to understand that I'm an immature person)**, I'm guessing they didn't leave me any cake, huh?"

"There's a piece in the fridge for you."

"Thanks 'Brina." He turned to the kitchen but looked back at her. "Oops, almost forgot. While I was in New York I met up with Bess and Hamstead. I let slip it was your birthday and Bess got you something."

Jake passed her the box and went to find his cake.

Sabrina took the box in her hands gingerly. She grabbed the scissors from the coffee table and carefully cut through the heavy-duty tape that was keeping the cardboard together. She pulled back the flaps to find a beautifully written note. It read:

Dear Sabrina, happy 16th! You lucky little ager, enjoy being sixteen kid, you aren't gonna be that age forever! I hear your house is filled with books, I hope you don't mind a few more. Wishing you well, the cow that jumped over the moon (Bess) and one of the three little pigs (Hamstead) here is my e-mail incase you need to contact me : bess over the moon e-mail .com

Sabrina's hopes plummeted, Bess had probably gotten her another (ick), fairytale. She ripped open the wrapping paper anyways.

'This doesn't look like any fairytale I've ever heard of…' she thought.

The first books' cover was a picture of a young man holding a spyglass to his face, he was in some sort of dome, Sabrina liked it but didn't understand it. The second was the face of a young woman wearing a snowsuit and iced goggles, in the goggles Sabrina could see the reflection of a blimp, like the ones that flew advertisements across the New York sky, against a setting sun. The third was a form of… space ship, perhaps? Sabrina couldn't tell. She got the 'space' part because it seemed to be high into space, with a tiny earth behind it. The last books' cover was simple, a gold bird in the center of a gold ring against a black background.

Their names were Airborne, Skybreaker and Starclimber by Kenneth Oppel and the last was The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

She read the backs of the books and confirmed the fact that the books were not fairytales.

Sabrina grinned from ear to ear and grabbed her things. She then rushed upstairs to e-mail her favorite cow and read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**These books are all AMAZING! Seriously, read them. Along with the book 'Graceling' by Kristen Cashore. AMAZING!**


	9. Sick

**Sick**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Airborn. But I do own Fairitonious Poxiside. Ha!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: **

One afternoon Puck was carefully planning out his next prank for Sabrina. No one else was home (Sabrina had demanded to see that someone stayed with him to be sure that he didn't blow up the house, but she didn't want to stay behind with him (this hurt the fairy a bit) so they all left) and they weren't expected home for another hour or so.

He was opening and closing drawers, trying to find the best place to hide a skunk, when he found _them_. They were different from the others, hidden, unlike the zillions that covered the house. He was intrigued by them, their covers were exciting, they drew him in and didn't let him go.

Puck glanced around, even though he knew no one was watching, and grabbed the one on the bottom of the small pile. Its pages were worn from being opened and closed many times. Puck assumed Sabrina had already read this one. Slowly, he opened the cover to the first page and began to read.

'Sailing towards dawn, and I was perched atop the crow's nest, being the ships eyes. We were two nights out of Sydney and there'd been no weather to speak of so far. I was keeping watch on a dark stack of nimbus off the northwest, but we were leaving that far behind, and it looked to be smooth going all the way back to Lionsgate City. Like riding a cloud…'

He read the book, Airborn it was called, slowly at first. He had some difficulties with some words but soon he had them dealt with and was on his way with Matt Cruse on an airborne adventure.

By the time the Grimm family had returned he'd only made it a few chapters into the book. He was proud of himself none the less, this was the most he'd read in a long, long time. He returned the book and promised he'd read more whenever possible.

**(A few days later)**

Sabrina stared, mystified, at the stinky fairy across the dinning room table.

"Did you just say… you weren't hungry?" She asked, not believing her ears.

Puck nodded and looked down at his lunch. Sabrina continued to stare, the boy was never full!

"Liebling!" Cried Granny Relda, "Are you alright? Are you sick?"

"Everafters don't get sick." Puck stated as the old woman rushed over to him. She placed her hand on his forehead, then took his face in her hands and looked at him for a long time.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well…" Puck made his eyes all squinty and actually thought. "There is one sickness… it' called 'Fairy Pox' I don't know much about it. All I know is that I got it when I spent to much time with _Moth_" Sabrina was happy to notice that Puck seemed to say the psychopath fairy's name as if it too were a sickness. "I would get all itchy and I'd get covered in little red spots. I'd over heat, then be as cold as Antarctica in a flash."

'Hmm…" Hmmed Granny Relda thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to look up this 'fairy pox' and see what it's all about. Why don't you go nap in my bed while we research."

"We?" Sabrina groaned as Puck headed for the stairs, but she went to find a book that would help anyways.

She, Granny and Daphne searched for hours for this 'fairy pox' Puck was talking about but couldn't seem to find anything about it. Granny soon retired to make supper and Daphne had drifted away a while before to play with Red, leaving Sabrina all by herself to search.

She was nearing the end of '101 everafter illnesses' when she found it. A simple paragraph dedicated to fairy pox.

"Granny!" She called, "I found it!"

Granny Relda pulled the book from Sabrina's hands and began to read.

"Fairitonious Poxiside, better known as 'fairy pox' is the lone sickness a fairy can get. Fairy pox is not contagious or deadly. It is a form of allergic reaction a fairy gets when experiencing enormous amounts of interaction with which they are allergic. The simple remedy is for the fairy to space themselves from their allergy, only interacting with it when necessary. Fairy pox cases differ in reaction, mainly fairies get red, scratchy welts and they over heat then cool rapidly. Sometimes vomiting is included in the reaction as well as loss of appitite." Granny paused for a moment to think. "Yes, that seems to be what Puck has. I'll bring him down and we can ask him about any possible allergies. He mentioned Moth, but it is highly unlikely he has been anywhere near her recently."

Granny came back downstairs a few minutes later with a tired, sickly looking Puck and two little girls. Daphne and Red dove into their soup, Daphne only paused for a moment to receive a 'thanks-for-deserting-me' look from Sabrina. Puck picked up his spoon, then put it down. He picked it up again and swirled his soup with it.

"So," Granny was the first to speak, "Liebling, you do have fairy pox. Can you tell us what you are allergic to?"

"Eh… Moth I guess, and work… and reading. I think that's all."

"Have you been working or reading anything lately?"

"Well…" he started with uncomfortably, "Not working…"

Soup went flying as three out of the four Grimm women took a spit take in surprise.

"You… read?" Asked Sabrina after she cleaned up her soup.

Puck just nodded.

"Well, no more of it." Ordered Granny. "I'm sorry liebling, it's the only way for you to get better." She added when the fairy argued.

"Fine." He grumbled, admitting defeat.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, just in case the vomiting kicks in. Why don't you head up there and rest, you don't seem to want to eat your dinner anyways."

He stood and retreated to the stairway.

"Good night liebling! And no reading!"

"Wow, does that ever sound weird."

"Yes, yes it does."

The Grimm women cleaned the dishes and went off to bed (they'd had a late dinner from all the researching. Granny took the spare bed in mirrors room and bade goodnight claiming to be tired. Sabrina made sure that Daphne and Red were in bed before heading to her own room. She stopped in front of granny's room though, wondering if she should check in on Puck, she felt a strange need to be sure he was alright when he was like this, sick or hurt (luckily he rarely was). She decided she would just peek in for a quick check.

She found him sitting upright in bed glaring grumpily at the African masks on granny's walls. When she opened the door he turned his glare upon Sabrina, although it softened a bit when he realized she wasn't granny.

"Erm, I-I was just checking if you were asleep."

He didn't reply.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm going to bed now." She turned towards the door but spun back around, curiosity killing her. "What were you reading?"

He looked away and then looked back trying his best to look innocent. Maybe if she believed this scam she wouldn't kill him for being in her room. "Well, I was just… hanging around in the living room… and there was this book on the coffee table covered by a ton of others. It looked interesting, unlike all of the other books in this house, so I picked it up and read."

She didn't buy it. "Yeah right Puck! You were in my room!" She fumed. Suddenly her anger turned back to curiosity. "Which book?"

"Airborn." He answered, glad she wasn't gonna kill him.

"Oh, yeah, that ones really good."

"Yeah, it was. Could you tell me how it ends? I'd like to know."

Sabrina watched to fairy sympathetically. It would be horrible, being banned from reading, and just after realizing how fun it was. She thought for a moment.

"I would, but that would wreck the story. I want you to hear it from the book rather than me." Puck looked up at the blonde Grimm, confused.

"But I can't…"  
"There's no rule against me reading the book to you." Pucks face literally _shone_. Sabrina raced to her room and pulled out Airborn. She sat down at the end of her Granny's four-poster bed, leaning against one of the bed post. Puck gave her the page, he had gotten further into the book, page 139 to be exact, chapter ten. Sabrina was amazed at the boys' progress. She flipped the book open and began to read.

"I'd been hoping that when we returned…" She read in a magical way. She caught each person's personality with just her voice, she showed when they were sad or sacred or angry just by changing the pitch or tone slightly. It was enchanting in a way and it threw Puck into the story in an all new way. He imagined himself in Matt Cruses' place, living it up when times turned sour, putting brilliant plans into play and outsmarting some dudes with swords. But the fairy wasn't too caught-up in the adventure to forget about the blonde beauty beside him. She'd migrated there after nearly an hour in fear that someone would wake and catch them. Puck couldn't help but notice her golden hair gleaming in the faint light she read by or the way her lips moved, annunciating each word she read. When the story came to the end she looked near to tears as it seemed all was lost.

"His feet went out from under him" She read, "and he skittered down along the elevator flap headfirst. The safety line was plucked from his fist, and this time he did not regain it. He shouted out and tried to clutch at the fins edge, but he was too late. Down he went, spinning through the air."

With no control over his limbs, Puck slowly slid his hand into hers as she read the death of the man. She only realized this when she found herself unable to flip the page. She looked down at her and Puck intertwined hands and then up at his face. He chose this moment to remove his hand and turn away from Sabrina so he could reach for a tissue on granny's bedside table, blushing furiously.

She finished the book without comment. But when it was done she turned to Puck to tease him. He was asleep. She smiled and edged off the bed as well as she could without making a noise. She looked back though. He looked almost… cute. Sabrina was glad no one could intrude on her thoughts at the moment because she decided he looked more than cute. She looked around to be sure no one else was there. She leaned in slowly, almost incapable to control her actions.

She kissed him, she had aimed for his cheek but at the last second Puck twitched and his mouth met hers. She jumped away, blushing furiously.

He twitched again then popped open an eye. He held her gaze for a moment then smiled.

"You had better be glad I'm not contagious." He said. Her cheeks were on fire, not because she'd kissed him, they'd kissed several times before, she was blushing because he'd caught her. She couldn't help but smile at his comment though, it was funny.

"Er, yeah." She stumble over her words, making her way to the door. "'Night Puck."

The fairy yawned and smiled. "'Night 'Brina."

Sabrina closed her door quietly and slid into bed just enjoying the moment, not knowing that across the hall a fairy her age was doing the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know, the end was quick. I was getting tired of writing this chapie, its 7 pages long! I'm thinking of turning it into 2 chapters instead of 1. Ah well, I'll do that later. I hope you liked this one it, was kinda pointless, I just didn't want to do another 'Sabrina gets sick and Puck ends up taking care of her' chapter.**


End file.
